We have established a Research Animal Disease Diagnostic and Investigative Laboratory (RADDIL) at the University of Minnesota Health Sciences Center. The Laboratory provides diagnostic services to include gross and microscopic pathology, fluorescence microscopy, microbiology, parasitology, hematology, cytology and clinical chemistry. The Laboratory serves a very large research community comprised of the five major campuses of the University, the Minneapolis Veterans Administration Hospital and the Mayo Clinic. The Laboratory has ongoing research efforts on animal models of disease and improved methods of disease diagnosis and control. This Laboratory serves as an education resource of teaching and laboratory investigation for veterinary students and graduate students.